


Frostiron one shots

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story full of unrelated Frost-iron one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostiron one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.
> 
> So I decided after I wrote Breakfast to just make a series of unrelated short one-shots. I don't know how many there will be. 
> 
> Those of you who have read my stuff before know I never get into full on smut or sex but I put stuff that leads up to that and so because of the certain amount of smexiness makes me rate this as M.

 

Everyone was staring at her, well him. Honestly, it was all a little confusing but all he could see was every guy's eyes turn to look at her/him as she/he walked by. Tony turned to look at him/her, she/he was definitely stunning. She/he, she Tony decided on because the dual gender identity thing was giving him a headache, in this form he was a she.

She was slightly shorter than him rather than taller than him and her hair was blond. Her features were perfectly symmetrical and drool worthy. There wasn't a single wrinkle or blemish or her face and her teeth were a vibrant white. Her waist was small and all of this would have made her stunning, but she also had huge breasts and legs that went on forever. She looked like sex on legs in her little black dress and Tony should have been practically salivating at the fact that she had come with him and that soon she would be leaving with him...but he wasn't. The leggy blond woman wasn't really blond or even a woman, it was Loki. They had been screwing for a while and Loki had decided after some persuasion to accompany him to this event. However, since it was a very public event it wasn't like Loki could have gone as himself, instead, he had shifted into the beautiful woman beside him.

The brunette had wanted to test Loki shifting powers even since he had learned about them. Loki had been adamant that he felt uncomfortable in other forms and had refused to ever shift for him. Loki had agreed to shift for the duration of the party and had made polite conversation with the other well-dressed men who did a poor job of pretending like they weren't staring at her breasts. Tony's eyes drifted from her various features as she talked to another millionaire that was at this party.

She was hot, he knew that she was but even though her body was making a lot of man at the party go ga-ga, it wasn't doing much for him. He kept imagining the taller male form with raven hair that he was used to rather than the leggy blond who was making all the man swoon in her presence. Her gaze met his and she smiled a sultry smile at him that would normally make him jump to attention, but it did nothing to him as had none of the other sultry smiles she had sent him way all night. He would be angry that she was teasing him, but her gaze did nothing for him. He was however done with the stupid party and soon as he saw the man she was talking to move off he snagged her arm.

"Darling, I think it's time to go home," he said and she smiled at him wickedly. Still, nothing, nothing at all. Was there something wrong with him? The two of them walked out of the crowded fundraiser or charity something or other, he didn't know he hadn't been paying attention and they were pretty much all the same. When they made their way into the less frequented hallway she grabbed him, even in this form she was strong and she easily pinned him against the wall with one hand. It was not nearly as scary as the first time she had done it, it fact it was usually arousing. She kissed him in her usual ferocious way, practically attacking him, but in a usually very pleasing way. It wasn't like he was dead down there, but it wasn't the same even if it was still very pleasurable. She broke it off suddenly and Tony realized that he was breathing quite heavily.

"We should go somewhere a little more private," she said with a glimmer in her eyes that Tony didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she meant by that. Tony nodded and a moment later the two of them were in Tony's bedroom. Loki jumped onto him propelling him backwards into the nearest wall he let out an

"Umph," as he hit the wall She kissed him thoroughly and started licking a line down his chest. She looked at him her eyes full of lust and moved her arms behind her back

"Just this once, I'll let you have me like this," she said and presumably was planning to take off her dress. It was what he had wanted ever since he had heard about Loki's shifting, but now that he had it, now that it was actually going to happen, he didn't want it. He didn't want this leggy blond with the huge boobs. He wanted hard abs rather than firm breasts. Raven-hair, not this long blond. He wanted Loki. It was honestly a bit confusing at before Loki he had only ever been with a guy once and 90% of the time didn't go warm for the male form. He had always been a boob guy, but all he wanted was Loki.

"Change back," he said before she managed to unzip her dress, she paused and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Right, he had always asked for this and now that it was here he was asking her to change back, he supposed that was a little confusing. He brought her hands back from around her back and placed them on his chest and looked her in her blue-green eyes, the only things that hadn't changed in this form.

"I want you," her eyebrows creased like she was confused about why he would answer that way. He put his face just centimeters away from her face and repeated. "I want you." For a moment, she looked unsure, like she thought this was some sort of trick, or she had no idea why someone would want him rather than what he looked like now.

"Are you sure?" she asked Tony nodded. In a flash of green suddenly Loki was himself, shirtless with only black pants on. He was heavier hanging from him now which is why normally when they made out against a wall or do other wall thing Loki was usually the one supporting Tony. Loki stepped down onto the floor and Tony's eyes scanned him up and down. pale skin, tall, and firm.

"Much better," he said and then attacked him with his lips ready to continue now.


End file.
